Norik
Norik was a Toa Hagah of Fire. He was mutated into a Rahaga, but later turned back into a Toa. History Toa Not much is known of Norik's life before his recruitment into the Toa Hagah. What is known was that he was active as a Toa for quite some time beforehand, operating as a member of another Toa team. Whether or not Norik was the leader of this team hasn't been revealed. When the Brotherhood of Makuta decided that Makuta Teridax needed Toa bodyguards, Norik was selected as the representative Toa of Fire and made leader of the new team. He was endowed with silver metallic armor to indicate his status as an elite Toa, and his former teammates presented him with a Kanohi Pehkui as a badge of honor. Toa Hagah As Teridax's bodyguards, the Toa Hagah protected him and his servants from minor threats such as Rahi attacks (being a Makuta, Teridax considered himself above fighting simple beasts). After discovering the Brotherhood's treachery, Norik led his team in a rebellion. They successfully stole the Mask of Light from Destral, however, due to an argument, Norik and Iruini were briefly separated from the others. The other four were then ambushed and mutated into Rahaga by Roodaka. Norik and Iruini returned and rescued them, but were also mutated in the process. Rahaga After their transformation, the Rahaga began to despair, thinking they could no longer do anything useful. Norik, however, inspired them to be hopeful, and they set about helping the lands invaded by the Brotherhood's Visorak hordes. They also began searching for a legendary Rahi called Keetongu. The Rahaga eventually traveled to Metru Nui and met up with the Toa Hordika in order to help free the Matoran. Toa Vakama eventually succumbed to his bestial side and captured all the Rahaga except Norik, delivering them to Sidorak, king of the Visorak. Norik and the remaining Toa finally managed to find Keetongu, and persuaded him to help them. During the final battle, Vakama saw the error of his ways and disbanded the hordes. The now-cured Toa Metru then took the Matoran to safety, and, while waiting for them to return, the Rahaga helped Turaga Dume in repairing the city. One thousand years later, the Rahaga were turned back into Toa by Roodaka, who was in the custody of the Toa Nuva. Current After becoming a toa agian Norik helped stop the battle between the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon. He waited for the tahtorak to severly wound the kanohi dragon and used his slow spinner to slow the dragon down. Then Kualus stoped it with some ice blasts. After Gaaki used her mask of clairvoyance Norik sat down next to her and eased her. He then dhared his prediction with the outher toa:the Dark Hunters are coming. He tried to stop Iruni from teleporting to there ships but it did not work. Powers, Mask, and Tools As a Toa of Fire, Norik could create, control, and absorb heat and flame. Norik's Kanohi was the Pekhui, which let him shrink to a minimum height of six inches while still maintaining his original level of strength. His Pehkui was carved in the shape of a Noble Kiril, but it was in honor of someone other than Turaga Dume (who also wore a Noble Kiril). His main Toa Tool was a Lava Spear, which could focus his elemental flame powers, as well as shoot a stream of lava (the latter was the spear's power, not Norik's). He also carried a Rhotuka Launching Shield, and his Rhotuka Spinners could slow down a target. As a Rahaga, Norik used a staff and snare Rhotuka. Set Information Norik (Toa) *Toa Norik was released in 2005. *Toa Norik's set number is 8763 and had 55 pieces. Norik (Rahaga) *Rahaga Norik was released in 2005. *Rahaga Norik's set number is 4877 and had 28 pieces. Appearances BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows Gali Nuva Blog Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa Category:Toa Hagah Category:Rahaga Category:Rhotuka Users Category:2005 de:Norik pl:Norik fi:Norik